This invention relates to air conditioning units which are adapted to provide outside air to a space to be conditioned. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vent apparatus for providing means for directing outside air into the interior portion of an air conditioning unit for distribution to the space to be conditioned.
Air conditioning units which are commonly used for residential and similar applications generally are contained within a single casing. This casing is usually divided by a partition into an evaporator section and a condenser section, each having its own fan to circulate air therethrough. An air conditioning unit is normally mounted with the evaporator section communicating with the room air to be conditioned and the condenser section communicating with external air such as outside air. Refrigerant flows through the self-contained refrigerant circuit removing heat energy from the room air and discharging heat energy to the outside air.
In addition to the capability of the air conditioning unit to provide temperature controlled air to the room, it is desirable for the unit to have means for providing vent air (outdoor ambient air) to the room. This is accomplished by the provision of a duct assembly including a door for controlling airflow therethrough between the outdoor section and indoor section of the unit. Part of the air is supplied from a high pressure region defined by a condenser fan scroll cooperating with a condenser fan. The air is ducted therefrom to the interior section of the unit wherein the indoor fan acts to draw said air through the duct and to discharge same to the room. In this manner, vent air may be supplied to the room to be conditioned.
The purpose of providing ventilation air is to allow air to be circulated to the space when it is not necessary to effect heating or cooling of the air. Additionally, it may be desirable to provide fresh outside air in combination with the air being heated or cooled, depending upon whether or not the unit is a heat pump or a straight cooling unit, such that vent air may be combined with the recirculated air to effect a different mix of air within the room.
It is also more energy efficient under appropriate outdoor ambient conditions to circulate outdoor air to the interior space as opposed to operating the refrigeration circuit. Should cooling be desired within the space to be conditioned and the outdoor air temperature is lower than that space temperature then the mere substitution of outdoor air for indoor air may effect the desired temperature change.
The herein described vent assembly provides for a two piece vent duct having upper and lower halves with a self-contained door. A screen is provided which snaps into place and is removable. No door frame or seal is required and the duct is arranged such that the high pressure region generated by the condenser fan acts to maintain the door in the closed position. Additionally, the entire assembly slides into place between the partition and the condenser fan orifice of the unit and is both self-locating and held in place with a single screw.